Nexus Dreams
by Das Lieblingsfach
Summary: Just a bit of fluff that explores a life Jim and Spock might have lived together in the Nexus. Definitely K/S slash, probably AU.


_Nexus Dreams_

Summary- Just a bit of fluff that explores a life Jim and Spock might have lived together in the Nexus. Definitely K/S slash, probably AU.

A/N- The following tale is actually a concept piece I typed out while planning a longer story. I'm not sure I'll expand on this, but I like the idea and the way this turned out, so I thought I'd just share it as is. I confess that I'm somewhat of a Trek-newb and some of the lore I mention in here might be a bit inaccurate. I ask that you please give me a break, as I am still working my way through the TOS episodes and have yet to see the movies (let alone read the novels, oy vey!). The names of the children that are mentioned here were borrowed from some wonderful person on DeviantArt (who was offering them up freely). The name of this person escapes me, but if they request I cite them here, I will gladly do so.

There's not much else I can mention, I don't think. I hope you enjoy what's here!

(As I sometimes do with my work, I offer a music recommendation to listen to while reading. Search Carolan's Dream in YouTube, select the video by MarkHarmer, and imagine it is Spock playing his Vulcan harp in the evening to his family)

* * *

It was the properties of the Nexus that allowed them children.

A girl, Tak'la, was born the first year of their visit. As she grew into early childhood, it became apparent that the quarter of Vulcan heritage would be unnaturally dominant in her, and so Spock assumed the duties of teaching her all he knew about emotional control. He sometimes had to remind himself that _control _was different from complete _eradication. _He had been instilled with philosophy to not feel and it was easy for him to slip into those same methods of instruction with her. It was fortunate, he knew, that Tak'la –or, Kayla, as Jim affectionately called her- had the second father that she did. Jim Kirk was successful in reminding the both of them regularly, Kayla and Spock, how important emotion and feeling was to human nature. The half Vulcan made an attempt to match the affection and warmth displayed so perfectly by his husband, but he knew his inherent necessity for logic would forever prevent this. Nevertheless, he found methods of expressing affection on his own term, however subtle and sometimes seemingly insignificant. Regardless, he and Kayla still seemed to have an understanding. He cared for her and she, for him.

Three years into Tak'la's life, a son, Saleek, was given to them. Though favoring his Vulcan father in appearance, his development proved that his personality was that of his human parent's. Spock imagined that Saleek's enthusiasm and sometimes uncontrollable fervor were not unlike Jim's behavior as a child. As Tak'la did with Spock, Saleek had a natural bond with Jim, but it was the Vulcan self-discipline that would behoove their son most in his development. Jim wasn't always supportive in Spock's effort to keep Saleek under control, however.

"There's no reason the boy can't have a little fun, now and then," Jim would respond to his husband's scolding. "He's just a kid, after all."

"Jim," Spock would answer calmly. "No matter the race, whether it be Vulcan, human, or some other form of alien life, the seat of all mammalian development lies within their earliest years. If Saleek does not learn what is expected of him now, when will he get the chance? He'll grow to be much too confident for his own good. He'll disregard the wisdom we give him and we will fully realize _then_ that it is too late."

Jim would then sigh. "I suppose you're right. So much for my effort to overcome the Vulcan resilience…"

"You know," Spock would say slyly. "I have to admit I'm fairly surprised that you aren't more familiar with the practice of parental discipline. My research findings have told me that children born and raised on Earth farms are much more acquainted with this sort of rearing from their own parents. Did you not experience this as a rural child?"

Jim would then laugh heartily. "No, I certainly did. I'm probably more _familiar _with it than most other rural Earth children. You could've asked my father for confessional proof, were he still alive. Perhaps that's why I'm reluctant to practice it with my own children…I assume, Mr. Spock, that you were never given a good swat on the back as a disciplinary measure?"

Spock would be unable to repress a grin at the mention of his former, more professional moniker. He also would proceed to raise the signature eyebrow and deliver his husband an exceptionally insightful glance.

"Not as a child, no," he would answer. "But you were already aware of that, Jim."

The reciprocated glint in Jim's eyes would be unmistakable.

"Indeed, I was. What a silly question."

* * *

The evenings were always fairly routine. Dinner was prepared by either Jim or Spock, though it was typically the latter if Jim hadn't been hunting. For this reason, the family was typically nourished on a mostly vegetarian diet, and because Spock was rather adept in the kitchen, Jim didn't find himself missing the particular source of protein too much.

After eating, the four of them would either sit in front of the fire or outside in the light breeze of the evening. As the violet sun would disappear and give way to night, Spock would entertain the children-and occasionally, Jim- to sleep with his harp. Tak'la would usually find some comfortable refuge cuddled beside her Vulcan father in his chair of choice, and Saleek, cradled against Jim's chest. With only the crickets to accompany him, Spock would play assorted melodies for an hour or until the light of the day disappeared completely and was replaced by the soft glow of the moon and stars.

It was then that the two parents would carry their young children inside, tuck them into bed, and place either lips or fingertips to their foreheads. The couple would then retire to the sanctuary of their own bedroom. In either flannel or not, the two would slip beneath the covers of their pine four-post and collapse into one another's embrace.

"My T'hy'la…" Spock would always whisper into his mate's ear, while either caressing his hair or shoulder.

Jim would then reply with the only Vulcan phrase he had become particularly adept at remembering. "Wani ra yana ro aisha, t'hy'la…"

He might then chuckle and whisper, "Couldn't that have been abbreviated?"

Spock would sigh and allow the secret smile to appear that he had been giving his T'hy'la for years.

"I love you too, Jim."


End file.
